one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Bowser vs Atrocitus
Bowser vs Atrocitus is ahomeschoolingroudon's 24th One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Bowser from Super Mario Bros against Atrocitus from DC Comics Description It's a duel between two recurring villains of their series. Which pyrotic brute will come out on top in this clash of leaders? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Bowser’s Castle Night-Time At this point, nothing new happened. As there was shouting of rage. And slamming heard from the Throne Room, it was coming from the furious Bowser, who had just lost Princess Peach to Mario once again. “That plumber always manages to get her back! Well, it won’t happen again!” Bowser stated, as he began walking off. But, he heard frantic knocking coming from the exit just as he was about to walk out. He opened the door, and saw a Hammer Bro. in panic, he tried to inform Bowser about a threat. But quickly got hit by a projectile and dropped. “Hey!” Bowser said aggressively, as he turned to where he saw the projectile. There was a huge group of Red-Colored rage creatures, it was the Red Lantern Corps. Bowser quickly turned angry, as he was ready to attack. “Filthy scums” one of the Red Lanterns said, as he walked in. It was the leader, Atrocitus. “So, you bub is the leader of this?” Bowser asked intimidatingly, Atrocitus simply nodded. “I am Atrocitus, the leader of the Red Lantern Corps. I am hate, I am-” Atrocitus said, until it was struck by a Green Shell. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Elb6A7iT6P0) “Bring it!” Bowser said, putting his fists up. “You really think this is a good idea? Huh?” Atrocitus asked. Atrocitus pointed his Red Lantern Ring at Bowser “Your death is sealed” Atrocitus taunted. Enter the heat of battle! FIGHT! Atrocitus quickly fired plasma at Bowser, Bowser tossed another Green Shell at the plasma but it quickly burned to a cinder. Bowser roared and dashed at Atrocitus, in which he socked him in the face. Atrocitus winced for a second, but quickly kneed Bowser in the gut. And began running past Bowser, Bowser shot a fireball but Atrocitus outran it and made it to the axe that cuts down the bridge. Bowser however had enough of that axe, as it always stopped him in his tracks and shot a fireball at it. The fireball burned the axe to a cinder and burned Atrocitus’ hand. Atrocitus, having had enough forcefully made the bridge collapse by himself. Bowser, again sick of this jumped up just before the bridge collapsed and tackled Atrocitus. Atrocitus and Bowser looked each other in the eye and Bowser breathed fire whilst Atrocitus breathed Plasma. Ultimately Atrocitus’ plasma proved better than Bowser’s fire. Atrocitus then took flight as Bowser was temporarily blinded, Atrocitus fired more plasma at Bowser. But he regained his sight and leaped onto his Clown Car. Then began firing Bullet Bills whilst Atrocitus fired plasma projectiles. Both of the projectiles and the Bullet Bills were countered by each other, one after the other. That is, until Bowser dropped a Bob-Omb on him. Atrocitus was launched back. Bowser then jumped out of the Clown Car and grabbed a hold of Atrocitus. Bowser then swung himself down into the ground, breaking through the Bowser’s Castle floor and to the First Floor. Bowser landed near an abundance of traps, to which he tried to use to his advantage. He grabbed a Spiked Wrecking Ball-like mechanism and unhooked the chain from the ceiling. Bowser then tossed the entire Spiked Wrecking Ball at Atrocitus, to which he didn’t even flinch and grabbed a hold of it with his claws. Despite skidding back, almost off the side of a lava pit. Atrocitus then began tearing apart the Spiked Wrecking Ball, ripping it in half. Then tossed the 2 halves at Bowser, Bowser jumped over the first one. But got hit in the head by the second. Bowser then roared and shot more fireballs at Atrocitus, who blocked all...but one. Which hit him in the chest, Atrocitus roared back in pain. Atrocitus then burned Bowser with plasma even more so. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHpXEfa1kzk) Bowser then began shouting in rage, Atrocitus turned his head back. “Well, good to see you are showing yourself to be a Red Lantern Candidate” Atrocitus stated. “SHOWTIME!” Bowser shouted. As Atrocitus was confused with what Bowser shouted, out emerged the destructive Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser then roared in rage, before dashing at Atrocitus. Giga Bowser then breathed a humongous amount of flames at Atrocitus, Atrocitus managed to block it with difficulty before swinging his claws at Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser didn’t even move as he kneed Atrocitus in the head, then rammed into him using his shell. Atrocitus then began bleeding, this was proving to be a fatal mistake. Atrocitus ended up firing a huge amount of plasma from the Red Lantern Ring, to which Giga Bowser ran through and grabbed Atrocitus. Giga Bowser then slammed him around. But, then Giga Bowser looked at him right in the eye. Still with the same rage he had earlier, before punting him up into the ceiling. Then he began falling down, then Giga Bowser headbutted Atrocitus. K.O! The headbutt created an explosion which knocked Atrocitus just a few inches from a lava pit, the entire Red Lantern Corps. watched as Atrocitus was too limp to fly.. ..and ended up falling over the edge of the Lava Pit, and fell into the lava pit. Melting him to sludge, Giga Bowser then bursted into a flash of light and transformed back to Bowser. “Hah! So, what chump is up next?” Bowser asked tauntingly, the Red Lantern Corps. was shocked, how could their leader fall to this, turtle? The Red Lantern Corps. then fled in panic, to which Bowser laughed. This melee’s winner is.. Bowser!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music